Looming Fate Chapter One
June 1 The snow starts to fall as I walk out the door to go to the education center. I groan and continue walking as the wet mush falls all around me. The silver gates shine there as I walk past and I turn my head a bit to stare at it, wishing I could walk out of it right now and see what the other towns outside Whiteline would be like. By the time I reach the street Whiteline Education Center was built in, most of the area was covered with snow and snow was already up to my ankle that I had to walk through it like it was sand. I tumbled when I stepped on the first step and James, who was walking behind me yelled out, "Be careful, Lee! Don't want you breaking your neck!". I looked back at him and scowled before turning back around and walking up the steps to open up the door and walk into the warm air that was waiting for me inside. James shoved past me through the door, slamming my right side of my body into the door frame. A dull ache run through my right side as I walked through, staring daggers into James head, who was too busy laughing with his friends, or mates as he calls them. Tori walked by and smiled politely at me. She was a kind girl who didn't have many friends and always kept me company when I was sitting all by myself. I walked to where my classroom was and walked to my seat, and sat down. As I was reaching for my books, I noticed words written on the board. They said: Guess what your fate could be! Reminder: Those who's birthdays are in June, please report to the main office by the entrance. I shuddered at the thought of what my fate could possibly be. My parents had told me to start preparing for my fate, but I didn't know how to prepare for it. I remembered when I had walked through the doors at the start of the year after the long break when Tori had walked up to me and had said, "Are you ready to turn seventeen yet? I am! I can't wait to get out of here and see what my life will be like!". She was so excited that and said "No, I'm not ready. How can you possibly be ready of your life that is going to be made for you?". Tori's face fell and answered, "Yeah, your right. I'm definitely not ready yet." She had walked away after that and I was left to think about what my stupid fate might be. Suddenly, the bell rang and everyone started filing in the classroom. I put my head on my desk, knowing today was going to be a very long lesson with a lot of talks about the word "fate". *** The bell rang telling everyone that learning for today was finally over. I walked through the corridor towards the door watching as children and teenagers of all ages rushed to the front doors to get out of school. I started to fast walk when a hand landed on my shoulder. I jumped and laughed when the mystery person's laugh turned out to be Tori. Tori walked beside and chattered about how boring Ms. Beasley, the history teacher, and how she wanted to take the rest of the school days off. "I thought you like school?" I say. Tori walked through the door and sighed, "Well, not anymore Elsa. It's getting so boring that I feel like hitting my head against a wall." I laugh and walk pass her into the knee high snow. "Hey, you might be in luck, Tori. The snow might get so high tomorrow that we don't have to go to school!" Tori cheered and started praying to god about how she wants to keep the snow falling. I say goodbye to Tori who doesn't even hear me as I walk in the direction of where my house was. I then noticed something strange heading towards me and it looked like a flock of birds, but as it got closer, I realize the birds were actually flying lizards. How did I mistake lizards to be birds. I have no idea how I did but I knew was that I had to run. Category:CureKanade Category:Stories Category:Looming Fate Category:Chapters